The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus connected to a plurality of external apparatuses, and an image forming method to be executed by an image forming apparatus, and in particular, relates to a technique for determining whether or not all paper sheets have been collected from a paper sheet discharge portion.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known that is connected to a plurality of external apparatuses such as personal computers. When an instruction has been input from each of the external apparatuses to execute a print job for forming an image on a paper sheet, the image forming apparatus forms an image on a paper sheet based on the print job for which the instruction has been given. Then, the image forming apparatus discharges the paper sheet on which the image has been formed to a paper sheet discharge portion such as a discharge tray or a finisher.
In the case of such an image forming apparatus, a plurality of paper sheets discharged to the paper sheet discharge portion as a result of the execution of a plurality of print jobs may be left in the paper sheet discharge portion without being picked up by users. In this case, when each of the users comes to the image forming apparatus to pick up paper sheets later, the user needs to sort, from the plurality of paper sheets remaining in the paper sheet discharge portion, the paper sheets related to the print job executed by the user themselves, which may be cumbersome to the user.
In response, for example, a technique is known for: when having detected the discharge of a paper sheet to a paper sheet discharge tray (a paper sheet discharge portion), turning on an information lamp indicating the presence of a paper sheet; and when having detected the removal of the paper sheet from the paper sheet discharge tray, determining that the paper sheet has been collected and turning off the information lamp.